Bring me the Sky
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: After the long battles are fought over Halla, Saint Dane comes back to Courtney and tells her why he truly saved her that night in the hospital. SDxCourtney Oneshot. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! If you want a series with the couple SDxCourtney, please comment!


5…4…3…2…1…

The ball left Courtney Chetwynd's foot at two. The goalie reached for the ball, only to have it slip out of her grasp at one. The game was over at zero and Courtney Chetwynd, the little nobody from Stony Brook, had won the soccer championships! She screamed as her teammates lifted her up and carried her to the locker room. They dropped her off and the buzz in the locker room was about one thing and one thing only. The game. Courtney's stomach did a summersault as she pulled on her warm-ups left the locker room with a hoard of her teammates, whom were all still congratulating her. She looked up at the bleachers for a split second and her stomach dropped to her shoes. A guy, about 20 or 21 was looking at her from the tops of the stands.

Courtney was beautiful. She was used to having guys drooling all over her, but this guy was different. He had piercing blue eyes with wavy blonde hair really stood out above the sea of gold and black. He smirked at her in an oh-so-knowing way and then, just like that, he was gone. She shivered slightly and then looked at her friends, so oblivious to what was around them. She looked back up at the stands, afraid the guy was there again, but like most of the people, he was gone. Courtney knew Bobby had taken care of him, but some nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her he was still on Second Earth ready to plot his revenge against the Travelers.

She bid her friends goodnight as they headed off to a celebratory party and walked down the long breezeway to the dorm rooms. She shared hers with a girl who had gone home for the long weekend, so she had the whole place to herself. She sighed and stripped off her sweaty uniform. Flipping on the water, she stepped in and hissed as ice cold moisture drenched her. Stupid water heater was probably broken again. She quickly washed her hair, made sure to lather up good with the soap, and then she rinsed off. Pulling on a pair of PJ's, she settled down on her bed with a good book. She sighed and curled up on her side.

As the clock struck midnight, Courtney looked up. The moon had come out of the clouds and was shining down onto the worn carpet. That wasn't the only thing she saw. In the corner was someone she had never hoped to see again. He was wearing a plaid shirt over a white tee with jeans and Converse. His hair was wavy and blonde hand his eyes were the bluest blue Courtney had ever seen. She gasped and jumped so high she ended up falling off the bed. She scrambled up and grabbed her cell phone off of her bedside table. The man chuckled darkly.

"What do you think you're going to do with that Corwind?" He purred and with shaking hands, Courtney flipped it open but then closed it again. The point of calling the campus police on this guy would be like calling them on the account that smoke entered your dorm room. She put the phone down and looked at the man whom she detested with all of her heart.

"What are you doing here?" She struggled to keep her voice from cracking, but failed miserably. He chuckled again and walked into the light.

"Now, now, now, Courtney, that's not a way to an old friend," He said and took another step forward, forcing Courtney up against a wall.

"An old friend?!" She scoffed and looked at the man dead in the eye, "You almost killed me!"

"But I saved you, didn't I?" He said and in the dim light, his face changed into that of an older Andy Mitchell, an old rival of Mark and Courtney when they had been growing up. "Like I said, I give, I take away."

"You do nothing of the sort. All you give to people is destruction and anger, Saint Dane!" She snapped and her back hit the wall. The man cringed at the name and his face morphed back into the handsome young man. He leaned over her, making her cringe and spoke right into her ear.

"I could have left you, Courtney. I could have left you to die in that hospital bed." He whispered. His voice sent chills up the blonde's spine and she looked at her adversary right in the eye.

"What stopped you? Was it that you could get to Bobby through me? Obviously that didn't stop you from killing Loor." As soon as she uttered that name, she wished she hadn't. That name now only brought pain and suffering.

"Why do you still linger on one who has brought you so much consternation?" He purred and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. She batted him away and looked down, her face flushing red.

"I thought…"

"That what? That Bobby Pendragon actually LOVED you?! The thought is almost laughable!" He scoffed and then he himself looked away. Courtney looked at the man whom she hated with all her heart and spoke again.

"Why do you care? You are nothing but a heartless murderer who would let nothing stand in his way to get what he wanted!"

Saint Dane chuckled again and he looked at Courtney again. "You never knew what I wanted, did you?"

"You wanted the Ten Territories, Halla, Pendragon's soul. Is there anything else I'm missing?" She asked sarcastically and he smirked at her, his face morphing into one of handsome darkness, as if shadows themselves were molding the face of the devil. His long black hair fell around his shoulders and his ice blue eyes bore into Courtney's.

"You never knew, did you? Why I saved you?"

"Enlighten me, please."

"I attempted to kill Loor because she was a Traveler. I saved your life not only to get to Pendragon, but I couldn't bear to lose you."

"What do you mean?" She asked in a hushed whisper, already knowing the answer.

Without another thought, Saint Dane kissed Courtney gently on the mouth and then looked at her.

"Goodbye, Corwind," He said, morphing back into Whitney Wilcox and then into shadows and once again, Courtney Chetwynd was standing, feeling more alone than she had in her entire life.


End file.
